


24 Hours

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't think this IS my best, I hope you like it!, i tried my best!, or add just more to it a bit, that being said i might continue it a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: Stuck in a sudden and intense snow storm, Kara and Cat get a little closer.





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racheltuckerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/gifts).



Kara had been running ragged, or appeared to be at any case, as she scurried about the office from one empty floor to another. Despite employing top-notch security as well as owning one of, if not the, best security systems in the country, Cat Grant had saw fit to send her assistant alone to make sure everything of importance was locked, the security system was active and working, as well as just making sure people’s desks were secure. Upstairs Kara could hear Cat’s rapid heartbeat, her bare feet hitting plush carpet as she stopped to have a drink to attempt to calm herself. The CEO had limited time before she had to go home and see her son off. It had already begun to snow, two inches and counting.

It was a sudden and freak storm that suddenly formed out in the North pacific. It was unclear how it had developed, and it shouldn’t be as strong as it is projected to be over Southern California (by all accounts it shouldn’t even  _exist_ ). Here it was, however, projected to drop six feet of snow. Thanks to Cat’s quick thinking and altruism, food was quickly donated and the city and even Lord Tech came in to help. The homeless were put into hotel rooms following a careful screening for special needs or care with police and EMT’s along with their families nearby just in case someone needed assistance. Anyone who had been stuffed into the local shelters had food and water to last. Plumbers and anyone with experience worked round the clock to wrap pipes in preparation to the sudden and dangerous blizzard.

Kara herself had lent her hand, transporting food from cities outside the storm’s grasp, able to get it all there in a fraction of the time as regular transport. Kara helped find a multitude of missing pets, feeling better knowing at least some animals wouldn’t be alone and cold, or worse, during this storm. As it was, she was getting ready to go to Midvale for the holidays. Alex and Maggie had already gone ahead, J’onn and the DEO doing their own part to help in protecting their city. He’d been invited, but had politely declined, insisting that National City would need a little help, and not every super being should leave. Kara had thanked him profusely, promising to bring him his present when she returned from Midvale.

 _“Kieraaaaaa!!!”_  Kara’s feet moved immediately, making long strides towards the elevator, pausing only to adjust the wreath that hung about the neck of the pink cat statue before arriving at Cat’s open office door.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Through the balcony doors and the windows surrounding that floor’s offices, snow began to fall that much harder in thick flakes. Cat looked as haggard as Kara had ever seen her. Hair mussed, a light sheen to her forehead as she shoved items indiscriminately into her purse. Her shoes were still off, discarded somewhere near the coffee table. “Um, Miss Grant?” Cat finally looked up, narrowing her green eyes at the young blonde before straightening up, hands brushing along her dress to smooth out the wrinkles.

“Kiera, did you do everything I asked?” That question was redundant, of course Kara had, and Cat  _knew_  she’d done as requested despite the impossible amount of time to get it all done. No, she was nervous, scared. Her son would be leaving soon to spend Christmas with his father, and Cat would be alone, yet again, at home. Except this one will be more isolated than usual. In the past she’d had the option to go out at least. This time she’d be walled in by snow and ice. Turns out this year she really would be the Ice Queen of All Media.

“Yes, Miss Grant. All doors locked, checked all the security system stations, and checked with Chuck before he clocked out that all the cameras were up and running and recording just in case. Is there anything else you need?” Cat looked Kara up and down, wondering once again, perhaps the thousandth time just that month, why this obviously gifted and extraordinary girl would be so happy here. She shook her head, focusing back on her purse, shoving several of her glasses into it before straightening again and walking with grace towards the door.

“That will be all, Kiera. You have a Happy Holidays.” She’d passed the doorway when she felt Kara’s tentative fingers at her wrist. Her eyes moved from fingers to blushing assistant and she narrowed her gaze. “Inappropriate touching, Kiera?” Kara blushed at that and yanked her hand away immediately.

“N-no, Miss Grant! I-I mean, um, you’re not wearing your shoes!” She nodded down at Cat’s feet, the older woman following her gaze and huffed.

“Dammit…of course I’d forget the simplest thing.” She shoved her bag and phone into Kara’s hands to hold before striding back into her office. “I’ll never catch up to say goodbye to Carter at this rate. This is absolutely ridiculous. ‘Climate change isn’t real’ my gorgeous ass.” Kara blushed slightly, eyes glued to that same ass as Cat bent over at a slight hunch to slip her heels back on. Certainly not suitable for a blizzard, but she knew Cat didn’t plan to be out in that mess for very long. Cat made her way back out, gathering everything out of Kara’s arms, standing almost inches apart in the narrow doorway. Kara made a note to measure it so it was ADA compliant, sure that Cat would appreciate the thought.

Cat was pulling away, heading to her private elevator when it happened. A muffled boom, the lights and every manner of electronic device flickered and died. Both women were absolutely silent, staring up towards the ceiling lights, while the windows became white, blurred by the falling snow. The power never hummed back to life.

“Shit.” Cat cursed, jamming her finger against the elevator button fiercely before heading straight down the hall towards the stairs. Kara’s eyes widened, shoving her things into her bag before rushing after her employer.

“Ms. Grant! Wait, let me come with you at least!” She heard the CEO huff indignantly, stopping on a dime two flights down as Kara pushed through the doors.

“Well, chop chop, Kiera!” Without waiting for the younger woman, Cat was on the move again, phone held in front of her to light the way down. There were emergency lights guiding the way down, lit several steps apart at ground level, but Cat wouldn’t risk falling down these stairs, even knowing Kara would be there to catch her. Her assistant still thought her disguise was working, it was cute honestly. But right now Cat had no time for swooning over her employee, she had to see her son off before Christmas, if she didn’t then nothing could be  _just right_. Normally she wasn’t this exact outside of work, but this was for Carter. If he was uncomfortable, then she would be. Her son would have the best, the most from her, the best she could provide him, he would get no matter the cost.

Kara frowned slightly, but followed a bit faster, utilizing her super speed. There was another soft boom, and Kara watched in what felt like slow motion as Cat lost her footing, heel landing incorrectly against a step half way down a new flight. She felt, more than heard Cat’s skipping heartbeat, her arms throwing themselves forward and dropping her purse and phone hoping to catch herself before she struck hard concrete six feet down, hoping she didn’t break bones as she knew her knees were about to meet sturdy stairs. That never happened, though, as a moment later she was being held in a firm, yet gentle embrace, one arm looped around her lower back to hold her hip, the other at the back of her neck, gently cradling her skull against a strong shoulder. She also realized she wasn’t standing on her own two feet, rather lifted slightly off the ground, the tips of her toes barely brushing the cold stone. In her fall she’d lost her damnable high heels, although she would never be really sure if she wouldn’t have still fallen had she been wearing a more sensible pair of shoes. In this moment none of it mattered, as she realized, even without seeing the snowfall outside, that she wouldn’t be leaving this building any time soon. Even if she tried and somehow made it home in one piece without having struck any solid objects with her car, she wouldn’t make it in time to see her son off with his father.

Cat released a slow, shuddering breath and gave the tiniest of pushes, knowing Kara would read into it, and she did, the ‘secret’ super hero releasing her employer onto her own two feet. The obvious would be to ask, or even order, Kara to fly her home. Somehow she knew Kara wouldn’t do that, in an attempt to keep her identity to herself (or worse, insist she  _wasn’t_  Supergirl, and Cat had no patience for that right now). Cat shook her head and plopped down on the step, heedless of how thin her dress was that day, yelping at the cold floor, glaring at Kara who had attempted to hide a giggle.

“Well, I’m sure we’re trapped now. I don’t need Supergirl’s x-ray vision to tell me that there’s probably enough snow down in the streets to slow down even the most obnoxious SUV. Come on, let’s go back to my office, maybe there’s someone we can call.” Kara nodded, moving to grab her employer’s dropped bag and phone, following the older woman back up the stairs they’d just descended.

“Ms. Grant, we may not see any sort of rescue attempt until at least tomorrow evening…Are you alright?” Cat quirked a brow over her shoulder in the dark at Kara.

“For the first time in his life, I’m not there to see Carter off to his father’s, to give him his present and a kiss. Since he was a baby that has been our routine, and now he’ll not only be thrown off completely, but absolutely worried sick. Getting to my office and hoping the phones work so I can reassure him is the only thing keeping me from breaking down completely. Now, chop chop.” Kara nodded, following Cat up the stairs carefully, quietly, not wanting to disturb the woman further.

Once in Cat’s office they were relieved to see the phones were, in fact, working. Both of them called their respective families, Cat calling Carter first of course and reassuring the boy that his mother was well, safely indoors in a well-insulated building, and were going to call emergency services immediately. When Kara made her call, Alex had immediately insisted on the DEO coming to get them, but Kara knew that as advanced as their utilities were at the black ops outpost, that humans weren’t infallible, and Kara wouldn’t risk any lives in this kind of weather. While Kara greeted Eliza and Maggie over the phone, she kept her eyes locked on Cat who poured herself more than a sizeable drink at her bar, eyes widening as the blonde swallowed the entire tumbler. She bid her family a goodbye and a ‘Merry Christmas’ before hanging up and approaching Cat, gently tugging the bottle away.

Cat glared at Kara, immediately reaching for the bottle but her assistant kept it away. “ _Kiera._ ” Cat’s voice was dangerously low, commanding, and despite the fact that Kara was fully capable of lifting and shattering a building with a single flick of her finger, she found herself wavering at the smaller woman’s tone. “Give me. My. Bourbon.” Kara couldn’t keep a steady gaze, but shook her head defiantly.

“No, Miss Grant…I-I know you’re upset, but drinking right now won’t help. W-we should sit down and just…we can make due. You’ve been through something like this before, haven’t you? You said as much in your first book.” Cat scowled, but her glare melted slightly, arms crossing over her chest, quirking a brow to encourage Kara to continue. “At most we have…maybe 24 hours together, maybe less. I know you’re upset about Carter, but I think he’d want you to be safe and calm right now. So…no excessive drinking at least, for his sake if not your own…” Cat rolled her eyes but shrugged.

“Fine, I suppose you’re right. I managed being stranded with Lois for a week on that damnable island. I’m sure I can handle a day with you.” Kara blushed slightly, nodding as she set the bottle back on the bar as Cat made her way towards one of the plush couches, laying back along the seat, head resting on the pillow Kara was sure cost more than she made in a day. Kara carefully made her way closer, settling on the opposite sofa, straight backed, and knees together as she looked at Cat whose eyes were shut, looking almost serene. “You’re staring.” Kara blushed, looking away immediately, deciding to focus on the door to the balcony, snow piling higher at the doors, a foot and a half already. Studies and projections show the intensity would lessen by nightfall, but temperatures would remain below freezing for the time being.

“Can’t you get a hold of Supergirl, Kiera? You seem to be on good terms.” Kara blushed more and shook her head quickly. Cat had decided to go ahead and push, currently bored yet it had been less than five minutes since she’d resigned herself to her fate.

“N-No, Ms. Grant. I, um, we don’t have that kind of relationship. I can’t just summon her on a whim.” Cat hummed, eyes half lidded, gazing at Kara through her lashes. Kara’s blush didn’t go away, finding cat laying before her with a curious, slightly annoyed, yet…wanting? No, Cat wouldn’t want her, boring old Kara Danvers. “I’m sorry I can’t be of more help, Ms. Grant, really…” Cat watched her a moment longer before releasing a deep sigh, sitting back up and patting the space beside her.

“Come here, Kara.” The younger blonde blinked owlishly, not expecting her real name, nor the invitation. She made her way closer, tentative, taking a seat beside her employer of two years as the woman seemed to be working on choosing the right words. “You’ve worked for me for over two years now, Kara. In that time, I am not sure you realized how bad of a liar you are.” Kara blinked again, shaking her head as she looked away, attempting a dismissive laugh but Cat’s hand on her knee stopped her. She turned back to Cat, the other woman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Don’t, Kara. Too many are willing to dismiss what they view as impossible for the most foolish reasons. I’m no fool. I never knew what you were, or why you were…but I’ve always known you were extraordinary.” Kara blushed deeply, flushing all the way down her neck.

“M-Ms. Grant, wh-why are you…why now? I don’t understand. I-I mean, oh R-I mean…” Her breath escaped her as Cat smiled softly, the hand on her knee giving a gentle squeeze before withdrawing. She found she missed the warmth. Cat shook her head, motioning behind them at the piling snow.

“Why not now? I’m surprised I managed to keep from screaming at you this long. We’ve spent some significant time together for a couple years now, Kara. I suppose…I’m just tired of not just asking for what I want, rather than demanding it.” She glanced at Kara out of the corner of her eye. Kara’s eyes slowly widened as she slowly pieced together this confession, the look Cat was giving her.

“Ms. Grant…”

“Cat, please.” Kara nodded slowly.

“Cat…I-I’m flattered but…but I don’t want you to…to say anything just because I’m, I’m  _me_. Because I’m not just…extraordinary. I can be ordinary, too, it’s why I work a day job. I like being ordinary, I like just…living my life, coming in every day, seeing you, having a purpose. Being useful…But if all I am ever going to be is considered extraordinary then…then I don’t know that I should work here anymore…” She slowly looked down, away from Cat.

Silence fell between the two of them, Kara looking down, Cat boring holes into the side of her head as she stared hard at her. Finally, what felt an eternity but was only a minute later, Kara lifted her head up to see Cat looking at her with a frustratedly confused expression. Eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, Kara now just looked confused and apologetic in return.

“You’re many things, Kara Danvers, but I never pegged you for stupid.” Kara balked, straightening at the unexpected insult. Cat held her hand up as soon as Kara opened her mouth to protest the comment. “Kara, I don’t think it matters that you’re a super hero. Your status as an alien isn’t what I find fascinating about you, or rather, it isn’t the  _only_  thing I find fascinating. You think I don’t see you, notice you. But I do, Kara. I---“she sighed, shaking her head as she looked away, then back once she found the words she needed, Kara looking on attentively, patiently. “You know me like no other person does. I have associates that I’ve known longer than you’ve been alive, that don’t know as much about me as you do. Even Lois can’t keep my son’s birthday consist and she cut the damn umbilical cord.” Kara didn’t know that, she filed that away to ask about later. “You’re extraordinary in a very ordinary way. In a way many people aren’t anymore, at least not around me. You genuinely give a damn, you care, and you’re so strong and willing to jump into the fray.”

“Cat, please stop, I…I really appreciate what you have to say, but…but  _why?_  I know you said we’d be here together, but…but what is the real reason you’re telling me?” Kara had slide closer during Cat’s little speech, fingers brushing against one another in the space between them. Their eyes met, focused only on one another, even as the light began to ebb away, replaced by dark blue and white as the snow kept falling. The temperature was dropping slowly, but for right now that didn’t matter, not to Cat, because somehow she knew Kara was going to be there to rescue her if she needed it.

Maybe they both had the same thought, maybe it was just the inevitable. Cat says Kara closed in first, but Kara would say it was Cat who grabbed her by the neck and tugged her closer. Their lips met in a slow, firm kiss. Kara’s hands finding Cat’s hips, tugging Cat closer, onto her lap, but the kiss didn’t escalate much further than a flick of Cat’s tongue against her bottom lip. Kara’s gasp had them breaking apart, breathing a little faster, a little deeper.

Cat’s arms had looped around Kara’s neck, the younger woman’s hands holding onto her boss’s hips, breath mingling between their open mouths. “Maybe being stuck together for a day won’t be so bad…” Cat murmured against Kara’s lips. Kara shivered and kissed her again.

“I have something to say, too, Cat…” Cat pouted, not liking the kissing being interrupted. She sat back against Kara’s knees, hands resting on her shoulders as she waited for Kara to continue. “Okay…I, this is…I’ve thought of this, before, a-a lot.” She blushed at Cat’s sly grin. “I just…want to know if, if this might come in the middle of our jobs or, other obligations…I’d never want to put you or Carter in danger, and if Supergirl is seen with Cat Grant too often then, well, bad things could happen to say the least. I just, I want this, you. I also want you to be safe, to not be afraid for me or for Carter. I mean, Carter was already put in danger and that wasn’t even because he knew who I was. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Oh, dear sweet Kara Danvers…you really are a silly girl, aren’t you.” Kara frowned, not liking all these comments at all. “If there’s one thing I’ve taught Carter to understand, although of course I’d never force him into something he wouldn’t want, is that you can’t always doubt your actions. You can sit back and wonder, or you can dive. Of course we’d run this by him, after a few dates, but I think he would be okay. He’s an understanding boy, and he likes you, Kara…not many people can say that Carter Grant genuinely likes them.” She reached at the back of Kara’s head, gently undoing her bun and carding her fingers through the blonde locks. “As for me? I’ve been through far worse in the past. Dating an alien hero won’t be the worst thing I could ever do.” She leaned closer, giving a gentle, tantalizing tug to Kara’s hair. “Now…is there anything else you’d like to discuss, or shall we go back to our main activity for the next 24 hours?” Kara blushed slightly, but smiled, meeting Cat’s lips with her own happily, sighing deeply into the kiss.

This is going to be the best 24 hours ever. 


End file.
